


Traveler's View

by Forestry



Category: nothing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestry/pseuds/Forestry





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the front door opening removes me from my peaceful daydreaming. I was back into reality, the boring, boring reality. It was my dad, he had a large white box in his hands along with his usual satchel around his arms.

"What's that?" I asked.

He placed the white box on the table before responding. "Today's your 17th birthday isn't it?"

I nodded yes in response before heading over towards the table. I opened the white box to see a white cake with the words "Happy B-day" written across it.

"Thanks." I said smiling

My dad walked over to me, with a knife in his hands and with a quick swipe, he cuts two slices from the cake. He hands one to me and takes a seat at the table.

"You are so very welcome." He said smiling back.

I walked back over to my comfy place at the window. Before I could eat a single piece of my cake, the lights went out.

"Damn." Said my Dad, before getting up and heading into his room. I looked outside and saw that just like us, it seemed to like all the power went out in entire neighborhood. Several people came from their homes and looked around, observing the rest of the homes.

There was a few clicks coming from behind me. I got up and headed towards the noise. It came from a closet near the front door. I looked in as saw that it was my dad, flipping through the breaker switches over and over again. He cursed several times under his breath. Every so often, he'd look out from the closet to see if the power was back on.

"The power's out throughout the neighborhood." I said. "There might be a problem at the power plant."

He stopped and walked from the closet and placed the flashlight he had on the table and sat down again. There was a short silence that broke a few seconds later.

"I'm gonna go to the park, you coming?" Asked my dad.

"Sure." I replied. He got up from the table and headed towards the front door and I followed. The streets were had people talking to each about what I can only assume was the power outage. We got in the car and drove towards a park that is near our house, maybe only a few blocks away. Once we got there, we saw a family, a mom, dad, and a little boy playing on the swing. They giggled as the pushed the boy on the swing. At the sight of them, my dad stared for a bit before getting out of the car. I watched him as he walk. He seemed unusually uncomfortable, but he hid it well. We sat on a bench that overlooked a lake. Ducks made their way back and forth around the pond. It was calming to me, but my dad had something else on his mind. He was still staring at the family, watching their every move. 

"Dad." He paid no attention to me at first. "Dad!" I yelled.

"Hmm?"He turned to me slightly with a puzzled look on his face.

"Is it mom?" I asked.

He sighed before nodding. The sight of the family reminded him of mom, who left us mysteriously a few years ago. He clutched his fist before getting up and walking a bit closer to the lake.

The wind started picking up a bit. The ducks in the pond suddenly flew away in a rush. There was a random scream, that cause both me and my dad to turn around. The family was gone which caused a reason for suspicion. I stood up and looked around for were the scream came from. I felt a faint slap on the back of my neck that ram down my shirt.. I felt the back of my neck and felt something grainy. I brought my hand into view and saw what looked like sand. I turned around and saw a massive brown cloud that was quickly enveloping the building and cars. It was a ways a way but was slowly creeping towards us.

"In the car, now!" My dad yelled as he tugged my shoulder. I followed as he sprinted towards the car. He fumbled with the keys before opening the car door and getting in. The cloud seemed as if it was gaining speed. He backed out of the parking lot and drove towards home as quickly as possible. The people next to us were running as quickly as they could into homes, tripping over themselves as they ran. We made it into a traffic jam, that was accompanied by loud honks and angry yelling.

My dad looked around and the congestion of cars and sighed. He honked a few times and yelled out the window.

"Hurry up!" He tapped his thumps hastily against the steering wheel, the way he usually does when he's nervous. He suddenly got out of the car.

"Hurry up and get out." He said knocking on the window. I got out the car and starting running towards a football field. Across the football field there was a stream of cars flying by. Beyond the street was a row of business buildings, that were now all closed. Just before we ran across the street, my dad stopped.

"What?" I asked.

 

"There." He pointed towards a parked pickup truck. The truck was rusty and looked as if it would never move. He sprinted towards it, dodging the cars as he went. I waited until the road was somewhat clear before running across to the truck. I went to hop up into the trunk but I heard the car door open. I opened the driver side door and hopped in. The car keys were still in the ignition and the car looked as if someone left in a hurry. My dad turned the key and to our surprise, the car didn't start. I looked in the direction of the cloud and saw that it was terrifyingly close.

"Go, go, go!" I yelled. He was still trying to start the car, yelling "come on, come on" repeatedly. The cloud was maybe a block away from the us, and was coming closer and closer by the second. As it came to us, it enveloped the people who were trying to drive away from it. People as well were disappearing in the brown mist. Suddenly, there was the roar of the car's engine.

 

"I got it!" My dad yelled enthusiastically. I smiled and held on as he floored the gas. There were clumps of sand being tossed against the car, slowly piling in the back. My dad drove sporadically, swerving past other cars. The cloud was getting closer and closer, and I studied it's sheer size. It was taller than most buildings and left nothing in it's path. There was something in the sand cloud. It was massive, almost the size of the cloud itself. I could only see it's eyes and silhouette. The eyes were green, a blinding green. They shone through the sand and stared intensely forward. The silhouette had a long neck and a elephant like body. It's head was that of a dragon, the kind you'd see in fairy tales.

Then, there was a deafening roar, that bleared throughout the streets. There was a sudden darkness that overtook us, blocking out the sun and sky. The sound of the sand on our window became louder and louder and I could feel the truck start to slow down.

"What's Wrong!?" I asked.

"I don't know!"

He pressed down on the gas as hard as he could, but we were still slowing down. Then, I felt the car stop completely, and, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a loud scream before the footsteps started again. I was terrified. The noise made my ears tingle. The noise was steadily growing louder and louder. I took a deep breath before peering out of a small crack in the window. I saw legs. Four legs actually, and a tail. Before I had any chance to think, I heard a "Woof!" I pushed myself up so I was in full view if what I hope was a dog. What I saw wasn't a dog. It was something dog like. The creature looked like a dog, large in frame, but small spikes protruded from its spine. It had a large head, with a brown tuft of fur coming from above his lip. It looked somewhat like a mustache. The creatures body was mostly white, white a certain few places on its head, he ears and snout were light brown. It had green eyes oddly enough that peered at me. The creature screamed at me again, in a way that seemed strangely inviting. I moved myself backwards so my back was touching the driver side door. The creature continued to scream.

I looked at it, studying its unique features. The creature started making its way to the car window. Once there it opened its large mouth as if it was going to say something. I waited for it to say something. Instead, it just woofed again. Then it started slobbering all over the car window. While it was occupied, I used my free had to open the door behind me. The creature looked up at the sudden noise. I waited for it to start kissing the window  again. Once it started, I slowly pushed the door open as quiet as I could. As soon as there was enough space for me to squeeze out, I slide through the door. I made a mad dash, tripping over my feet over and over again. Once I felt that I was a good distance away, I looked back at the car.  Everywhere was covered in sand. Only a few cars and signs poked out from the layer of sand.  I realized the creature was gone. I was terrified;I had no clue where it went. There was no possible place for it to hide. I turned back around and was frighten. The creature was there staring at me with its deep green eyes.

I stood still, careful not to make any sudden movement. Then all of a sudden, the creature lunged at me. It landed on my with a loud thud. I closed my eyes, and accept the imminent death. I waited, and I waited. Imminent death was taking a long time. I opened my eyes and saw the creature still on top of me. We stared at each other. Then, I opened its mouth, and moved towards me. I closed my eyes again, but instead of dying painfully, I felt a rough wet tongue dragged across my face. I opened my eyes to see the creature licking my face. I sat up and giggled a hit. I was surprised by the friendliness of this creature I've seen out if a story book. The creature got off of me and walked toward a random direction. I looked at it. It turned back around, and woofer at me. I looked back at it confused. Then it barked at me again, and motioned me to come over. I got up, and walked over to the creature. I it continued walking and I followed.

We walked for a while. While the creature walked, I looked at the spikes running down its back.

"Spike."

The creature turned around at the name.

"Spike...I'm gonna call you Spike."

It seemed to bark in agreement before continuing walking. I had no idea where we were going. I just had a feeling. I was amazed at the fact that this thing, this creature was right here in front of me. I studied it again, the way it walked, the way it's body moved. It was amazing. It was weird, why wasn't I shocked. I felt fine, not scared by this creature in front of me. I felt shockingly comfortable.

While we walked, it felt like we were going nowhere. There was just sand everywhere. I just followed Spike. As I thought of it, why was I following Spike? I just met him, I don't know where he was even taking me. And Dad and Ry, I need to find them.

"Woof!"

I looked at Spike, we were at a staircase, leading down into a cave in the side of a mountain. How did we miss this, it was huge.

Spike barked again before walking down the large staircase. I followed, since I had no other choice. Every step I took was followed by a loud echo. After taking seven or so steps, there was a "Shut Up!" In the distance. That was confusing since the cave we where headed in seemed to empty. We continued down the staircase, that seemed to grow longer as we walked further. Finally, we reached the entrance if the cave. I looked back at the massive staircase. From this view, the staircase was almost perpendicular to the floor. I turned around to head in the cave. Not before hitting my head on a rectangle slab was hanging from the ceiling. The slab was covered in markings. In the center of the slab, there was a hole. I ignored it and continued walking. I was stopped by the two stone doors in the cave's entrance.

"Am I blind, how am I not seeing these things."  
The door had the same coverings as the rectangle slab. It had pictures of people dancing, lighting striking a mountain, and a huge brown wave crashing into a city. It also had images of people fighting with spears. The people were color coordinated, as if there were in teams. I looked for a handle, and of course, there wasn't one. I looked down and spike and asked.   
"How are we supposed to get in?"

Spike starting nudging my pocket.

"What is it?" I reached into Mt pocket and pulled out something. It was the green gem I found in the old pickup truck.

"This?" Spike barked. I flipped the gem over a couple times, just looking at it. I put the gem in the hole in the rectangle slab. Nothing happen for a while, then the cave doors started to open. I grabbed the gem before waling into the dark cave. The cave wasn't dark for long, this was because of the bright light coming from where ever we were heading. I got a glance of what was so bright. It was a ruin. The cave wasn't actually a cave, it was just a walkway to the ruins. And the mountain, the mountain was hiding the ruins. We walked out into the open. The ruins were gigantic. The path we were on lead straight through he ruins, and the end of it was impossible to see. On bother sides of the path. On either side of the path, there were white stone homes topped with straw that looked surprising fresh. The path lead into a large road. That was scattered with carts and vending post. The ruins was more of a city that an actually ruin.

We started walking through the city, I put my hands in my pocket and I felt the gem. I looked at it again. I lifted it up to my eye, because why not? I looked around and saw absolutely nothing. I walked, looking at everything with the gem. The gem made everything green, as expected. I was so caught up with the gems color to notice the broken cart that was in the road. I tripped over the cart. I fell flat on my face. I felt a sharp pain. I pushed myself up, and looked at the ground. The gem, it was broken. It was shattered into pieces. I felt the sharp pain again. I looked at my hands, where the pain was coming from. I was bleeding. Then for a second, I saw my veins glow green. I blinked a couple times t make sure I wasn't seeing things. My veins were still glowing green. I looked around for something yo stop the bleeding.

I saw people. People that weren't here before, actual people. There wasn't just people, there were creatures. Some of them looked like Spike. There was a loud thump. I looked over to where noise and saw a giant animal. It was long as slinky. It was a ferret, but it had tusks. There was a group of people riding tall animals. The looked like horses but they had the head of a eagle. I was surrounded by all sorts of weird animals and people. It all felt strangely familiar, as is I've been here before. What happened to me? I looked back at my hands, the bleeding had stopped, but my veins where still glowing. Then, put of nowhere, Spike ran off. He ran through the people shopping at what seemed to be a market. I got up and ran after him.

"Spike! Spike!" I called out. The glowing slowly started to fade away. I looked up and scanned the area for any sight of him. I caught a quick glimpse of his tail as his turned a corner. I took the corner and immediately stopped. Spike was sitting down now, glaring at me while he panted heavily. I looked up at what Spike may have lead me to. It was another large staircase. This time, I could see what it lead to. At the top of the stairs, there what o can only assume was a temple. The building was decorated with gold wraps and had religious symbols everywhere. At the front of the building there were several statues depicting people praying. Spike started up the stairs and I promptly followed. The temple was in great condition. The white stone walls complemented the red roof. The temple didn't have windows, just square cutouts in the side of the building. Once up the stairs, we made our way into the temple. The temple was empty except for a stone sarcophagus in the center of the room. Maybe this wasn't a temple. Maybe it was a sarcophagus, or some sort if sacred resting place. What it was, I felt uneasy being in there. Spike went in front of the sarcophagus and sat down. I went to the sarcophagus and looked at the casing. Strange writing was all over the top of the casing. There was a shard of an opal above the writing. I grazed my hand across the rough stone top and the rock shard. I glanced at the writing again and blinked. The green haze that was over my eyes came back. I watched as the strange writings became legible. The word "Kamon" was in the largest lettering, so I assume it was the name of the person in it.

Ka--mon?" Spike barked in response.

"Kamon, did I say it right?" Spike barked again. He then stood up in his hind legs, resting his front feet on the sarcophagus. He barked again as he nudged the sarcophagus's top.

"Do you want me to open it?" Spike barked in agreement. I looked at him puzzled, but pushed the top nevertheless. I struggled for a bit before the top began to slide off the sarcophagus, making a loud thud as it fell. I looked into the now open sarcophagus.

"There's no one in here." I looked around at the sarcophagus and saw no signs of a body. There were only cobwebs and a single scroll that was placed in the middle of the sarcophagus. I reached down and grabbed the scroll, breaking a few cobwebs at the same time.

Once I had the scroll, I had unlimited power! That's what I expect at least. I studied the scroll, It was old, obviously. The dead person's name, Kamon, was written repeatedly across the scroll. I opened it once I found the tape like opening. Unexpectedly expected, the scroll was huge in length. I unraveled over and over again before reaching the end, which displayed a drawing a sarcophagus, in a building like the one I was in now. I skimmed over other drawings on the scroll until I found the very first one. The drawing was of a massive creature that had the body of an elephant and the head of a dragon. It was shown destroying a city. According to the words, this creature terrorized the city for centuries. The next drawing was of a boy playing in a wheat field with some other kids. The boy wandered off and found a gigantic cave. The boy walked into the cave and that was it. The scroll was blank. The drawings were left as splotches of ink leading up to the last drawing of the sarcophagus.

"Who are you?"

I turned around at the voice. There was a man in white robes. The man looked to be in his late forties. He had a white beard and white hair.

"Wait...you can see me?"

"Of course I can see you. And my name is Ethan."

"Why are you here." He asked. I paused at the question. Why was I here? Why did Spike lead me here and why did he want me to open up this a  
Sarcophagus?

"Spike lead me here." I finally replied. The man looked st Spike again, but this time with spite.

"Why did you bring him here?" The man said towards Spike. His voice was stern, as if he was talking to a child. Spike barked at the man, as if to answer him. Spike then motioned towards me and barked again. The man gazed at me again, with a puzzled look at his face.

"Your eyes. Why are they green?"

"What-- I don't have green eyes. I took out my knife and looked into it. The man was right, my eyes were green. Spike then walked over to the man, and tugged at his pocket. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out something and show it to Spike who barked several times.

"Do you have something that looks like this?" He asked showing me whatever was in his hand. It was a green gem, just like the one I had earlier.

"I had one, but it broke when I fell on it a little while ago."

"You broke it? Why would you break it!?" He replied.

"I didn't mean to, I fell with it in my hand."

"Did it cut you, when it was in your hand?"

"Yes, it did." I said, showing home my hands, careful to avoid showing him the scroll.

"So that's why you can see me." He whispered to himself. "What's that behind you."

"Nothing, nothings behind me." I replied hastily.

"Yes there is, show me. Show me what's behind you." He said before walking towards me. I stepped back a bit before hitting the sarcophagus. The scroll fell and tumbled across the floor. He looked at me before walking over to the unraveled scrolls and picking it up. He looked at it for a while before saying:

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it in there." I said as I pointed towards the sarcophagus. He looked at Spike and then looked back at me. With the scroll, he tapped it in his hand a few times.

"Where's the rest of the pictures?" I asked. "I mean, after a while, the pictures just stop."


End file.
